Omegadimension Neptunia II: Into Dreams
by megaswifter21
Summary: [Sequel to Omegadimension Neptunia] With the CPU Shift Period upon them, the New CPUs face their greatest challenge as of yet. When the discovery of a mysterious console causes Jupiter and Nepgear to be thrown into an unknown dimension, which sets off countless events. Will the New CPUs triumph yet again, or be swallowed by a whirlpool of delusion?
1. Prologue: Overdue Battle

_Gamindustri. _

_A world which exists outside our reality, where four CPUs rule and protect each nation. _

_The nation where CPU Purple Heart used to rule - Planeptune._

_The nation where CPU Black Heart used to rule - Lastation._

_The nation where CPU White Heart used to rule - Lowee._

_The nation where CPU Green Heart used to rule - Leanbox._

_Due to the threat of the Deity of Sin, the CPU Candidate of Planeptune wielded a cursed sword… and the CPUs were killed to ensure the Deity of Sin's defeat. The CPU Candidate, in a rash decision, fled and went missing for ten years… _

_In the ten years that have passed after the CPUs' deaths, new CPUs have been born._

_CPU Red Heart became Purple Heart's successor - and rules over Planeptune._

_CPU Blue Heart became Black Heart's successor - and rules over Lastation._

_CPU Grey Heart became White Heart's successor - and rules over Lowee._

_CPU Teal Heart became Green Heart's successor - and rules over Leanbox._

_Just three years ago, a portal appeared and a Purple Heart from another dimension came to their world. It was thanks to her help that the world of Gamindustri was able to bond - and the CPU Candidate returned to her senses. Thanks to her help, peace was brought to Gamindustri… _

_However… Just a short few days before the beginning of the CPU Shift Period, the Deity of Sin - the enemy the CPU Candidate defeated so long ago - has reawoken and the CPUs have engaged her in combat in an attempt to preserve peace…_

* * *

"Gah!" The red haired CPU grunted as she was thrown away by the monstrous beast that stood before her. She rolled through the uneven and hard red stone before coming to a stop. She heard the cries of her companions accompanied by the beast's roar.

"Get up Jupiter!" A panicked voice shouted from nearby as she was helped to her feet by a lilac haired girl, "The fight isn't over yet!"

"I know, I know…" Jupiter grunted as was slowly helped to her feet, using her rapier for support afterwards, "I won't give up Nepgear, don't worry."

Nepgear nodded as she took aim with her modified blade, a weapon made to resemble her old CPU one - the MPBL. A laser beam firing from the hilt of the sword towards one of the beast's many hands.

Taking opportunity of the impact, twin grey CPUs slashed their axes together at the hand, the beast roaring in pain before swatting the young girls away and towards the sharp and rock filled floor.

Without a moment of hesitation, the teal coloured CPU sent a spear of green energy at the beast before rushing towards the young grey CPUs, catching them before they could impact the ground.

"Are you okay, Marin?" She asked, looking at the beast slowly reorienting itself.

"Y-yeah. Right and I are okay, Jade…" The Blue Marin nodded slightly, her axe hand trembling.

"Why don't you take the sidelines for a while?" Jade suggested, looking at the two with concern.

"Hell no." Replied the Red Marin, who steadily started to fly by herself, "We're part of this fight just like you, we ain't backing down."

Jade nodded, letting the Blue Marin float alongside her opposite, "Then let us assist each other with a duo attack."

"You got it."

"Some help here!" Shouted the last combatant, the white haired CPU of Lastation, as she attempted to hold off the beast by herself. Her swords clanged against the beast's giant hands, her exhaustion was quite visible and the beast did not appear to tire in its onslaught.

"On it!" Nepgear shouted, her blade pointed at the beast's chest as a single beam of energy shot out of the blade impacting the beast and leaving a sizzling and burned spot on its otherwise intact body.

"Keep at it Nepgear!" Jupiter shouted as she rushed in, thrusting her rapier at the Deity of Sin's legs while Azure distracted the hands with her sword slashes.

The beast roared in anger as some of its putrid smelling blood came out of the wounds inflicted by the Planeptune and Lastation CPUs, both of which moved back in surprise as to not allow the blood to touch them.

In that split moment, the Deity of Sin attacked both with her giant hands, only to he stopped as Nepgear blasted them away with her gunblade.

Using Nepgear's attack as an opportunity, Jade aimed at the beast's back, "Marin! Here's a **Sylhet Spear** for you!" She shouted as a giant green magic spear appeared in front of her and flew towards the Deity of Sin.

"Got it!" Red Marin shouted in response, nodding towards her blue twin and spinning their axes in unison, coating them in fire and ice respectively as they spun to reflect the green energy spear allowing it to bounce between the two Lowee CPUs and imbuing their elemental magic into it as the spear approached the beast.

The spear sank into the beast's back and exploded into the different elements - fire, ice and wind - that were imbued into it. The Deity of Sin roared in pain and turned towards its attackers, attempting to grab the Lowee CPUs and throw an orb of dark energy towards the Leanbox CPU.

Almost in response to it turning its back on them, the Lastation CPU slid under the beast's underside and slashed at the back of her legs, more of the putrid blood falling down its legs.

As Azure came out through the other side, the Deity of Sin attempted to grab her but was met with a defiant shout from Jupiter, who managed to stab through the beastly hand.

The Deity roared. While it was clear to the CPUs that it had sustained heavy damage, it wasn't over yet.

Nepgear's eyes lit up as she looked at the damaged beast, "Everyone! Use that attack you've been practicing! It's our only chance to end this now!"

Nepgear was right, both Azure and Jupiter were floating lower than usual, Jade had countless scratches all over her body and both Marins looked barely able to keep on fighting.

The CPUs looked at each other in agreement and without a single word between them, they flew into their positions around the Deity of Sin, barely dodging her dark energy blasts as Nepgear attempted to divert her attention.

"It's now or never!' Azure shouted.

"We will… finish this in… this one last attack…!" Marin agreed, both her forms now back as one. She raised her axe and started to spin as she approached the Deity of Sin, slowly slamming the axe into her beastly body and ending it with a powerful uppercut that managed to send the Deity of Sin flying up towards an expectant Jade.

The Leanbox CPU wasted no time unleashing a barrage of strikes with her spear, each strike coated in wind energy. Jade weaved under the beast's attempts at countering her with her beastly hands before sending the beast crashing back down to the ground. Cracks spreading due to the impact.

As the Deity of Sin attempted to stand, Azure aimed her swords towards the sky. A powerful lightning soon followed, covering the Lastation CPU's swords in crackling energy as she slammed them on the floor along with the duo of Marins, their axes covered in fire and ice. The resulting attack made the ground under the Deity of Sin erupt with energy, sending her back into the sky.

She was then met with a downwards kick from Jupiter, the Deity of Sin slamming into the ground once more. With a shout, Jupiter flew down towards the Beast, her rapier pointing downwards in an attempt to pierce the Deity's body.

As a last ditch effort, the Deity of Sin shot a small dark orb towards the red haired CPU. The orb managed to struck her hand, her rapier blasted away and Jupiter being left weaponless.

"Oh no." Nepgear muttered, her expression dropping as their last attack failed. The CPUs floating around the crater, their expressions equally as grim as Nepgear's.

The Deity started to climb out of the crater it had left upon impact, a beastly laugh accompanying it. "Worthless." The beast muttered.

With a sudden shout, Azure threw one of her swords at the weaponless Jupiter up above, "Jupiter! Finish this!"

With a newfound feeling of confidence, Jupiter took the Lastation's CPU weapon and pointed it downwards. Her processor units vanished, and she fell. She fell towards the exposed back of the Deity of Sin.

Jupiter shouted as she fell. The sword's blade digging deep into the Deity of Sin's back. The foul smelling blood splashed out of the wound, the Deity's white body slowly coating itself in it. the beast roared as Jupiter quickly stood up on the sword and jumped off her, pushing the sword further in.

Azure caught Jupiter as she landed, "Good job."

"Couldn't have done it without you, Azure." She smiled gently.

The beast continued to trash about, slowly but surely her movement slowing down. Her roars becoming but a distant sound as the Deity of Sin dropped down, dead.

"We… did it! Yay~!" Marin jumped up and down in joy, ignoring her fatigue to do a little dance by swaying back and forth while looking at her friends.

Jade approached Marin and patted her head a few times, smiling, "Yes… we did, Marin."

Nepgear couldn't help but smile. That nightmare from all those years ago was finally gone. The beast she thought to have vanquished so long ago - the same beast that had caused her friends and only sister to be sacrificed - was dead.

Yet something bothered Nepgear. A nagging feeling in the back of her head. Something she had heard years ago, yet she struggled to recall what it was.

Nepgear looked over at the celebrating CPUs, their bodies clearly aching with exhaustion from the battle, yet they were smiling brightly.

Marin, being the bright and cheerful Lowee CPU she was, kept going around the others, smiling and giggling.

Jade, the usually reserved Leanbox CPU, was following Marin from a short distance away. Nepgear was sure she'd seen her smile and hide her laughs every so often.

Azure, the strategic Lastation CPU, had started cleaning the sword she had given to Jupiter as they spoke. It was clear to Nepgear that she was trying her hardest not to let her tiredness show.

And finally, Jupiter. The excitable and kind Planeptune CPU watched as Azure cleaned her sword, talking to her and patting Marin's head whenever she walked around nearby.

The other CPUs slowly noticed Nepgear, standing alone as she tried her hardest to recall what was it that kept bothering her. Tentatively, she placed her hand on a red rock on the floor. Her thoughts wandering as she suddenly felt a low rumble. It was certainly coming from underneath the ground, but not one that could easily be noticed.

"Nepgear? Are you coming to join us or no-"

Before Jupiter could even finish her sentence, Nepgear realised what was bothering her. Her eyes widened with fear, "Everyone! Get away from there!" She shouted, her voice quivering slightly as the CPUs looked confused.

With barely any delay, the rumble got stronger and stronger, building in intensity until the ground beneath the CPUs erupted in a brilliant light, sending them flying away.

"Everyone!" Nepgear cried in fear as the CPUs hit the floor with multiple loud thuds.

A new voice came from the light, a woman's voice filled with evil glee. She cackled with malice before addressing her opponents, "Weak! Weak and pathetic… Did you really expect to defeat me with your puny power?"

"No..." Nepgear muttered under her breath as the light faded away to reveal their opponent. While she looked nothing like the enemy they had just faced, Nepgear recognised it without a shadow of a doubt. The rabbit-like head with wings instead of ears; the red jewel that adorned her head; her lilac hair; the purple fur around her neck and the four mechanical purple wings behind her. It was, without a doubt, the Deity of Sin.

With a single motion, the Deity of Sin summoned a giant orb of darkness as she looked around the area. Marin and Jade were down on the floor, struggling to even rise after the attack; Azure had lost her transformation, her body sprawled on the floor. And then there was Jupiter… The only of the four to be on her feet.

The Deity of Sin sent the orb in her direction, aiming to incapacitate the last of the CPUs, but Nepgear jumped in front of Jupiter in the last minute, slashing the orb away. The ex-candidate turned towards Jupiter, her expression grim and serious, "Come on, Jupiter! We can't give up! We have to defeat the Deity of Sin! Or… at least delay her for our reinforcements..."

The Deity cackled. She looked at Nepgear - the one she knew the best - as she summoned another orb, "Again, young candidate. You have failed once again. I warned you that this world would rot, yet you defied me. Was the death of your friends not enough? Why continue to struggle against the inevitable?" The Deity taunted, each word stabbing into Nepgear.

"And I refuse to believe in your prediction, I will stop it for as long as I live… for that is my sister's wish!" Nepgear's body started to shake. A few tears rolling down her cheeks. Her grip on her blade tightened.

"Bold words. Let's see how they hold up." The Deity rushed at Nepgear with her double-sided spear, their blades clashing for the first time.

The Deity swung from the side and Nepgear parried; Nepgear counterattacked and the Deity blocked. The two remained locked in combat, yet each clash only managed to make Nepgear grow more tired. With each clash, the Deity of Sin slowly gained ground on Nepgear.

With the outlook appearing more grim the longer the fight went on, Nepgear refuse to give up. She shouted a defiant cry after she parried the Deity's overhead strike, twisting the Deity's hand and forcing her weapon to the ground.

"We'll never surrender to you, no matter how grim things look!" she shouted as she slashed with her weapon from the side.

Nepgear stood there motionless. So did the Deity of Sin.

Five seconds passed before the Deity of Sin started to laugh. Nepgear's eyes quivering and her legs shaking.

A dark purple aura covered the Deity's hand, Nepgear's blade stuck on it. With one quick motion, the Deity crushed Nepgear's blade in her hands.

"You've failed." The Deity taunted as the pieces of the blade fell on the floor, "Now perish."

With one quick motion, the Deity recovered her weapon and swung her spear towards the paralysed Nepgear. But she was stopped as four arrows imbued with different elements exploded on her back, allowing Jupiter to rush ahead and move Nepgear out of the way.

The Deity roared as she turned in the direction of the arrows. Jade, in her human form, nocked another arrow into her emerald and gold bow. Marin close behind, slowly healing Azure and Nepgear as Jupiter slowly placed her down. Slowly, Azure stood next to Jade, her guns drawn. Jupiter joined, standing right next to Jade and opposite of Azure. And finally, Marin split into two, each of halves on opposite sides - Blue with Jupiter and Red with Azure.

The four CPUs - now without transformation - stood against the Deity of Sin. Their weapons ready, yet their weariness still present. Some of their wounds had healed thanks to Marin's magic, but not all.

The Deity wasted no time unleashing dark orbs of energy against the CPUs. Thinking fast, both Marins created a magical barrier to block the attack.

"Jade! Jupiter! Now!" Azure shouted as her guns fired at the Deity of Sin, Jade following suit by shooting a few thunder arrows while Jupiter rushed forwards, her rapier coated in light.

"**Energy Thrust!**" Jupiter shouted once she got close enough to the Deity, her thrusts and stabs weaving around the Deity's attempts at defence and the bullets and arrows that followed soon behind her.

The Deity roared. She blocked Jupiter's next slash and followed up by grabbing her by the throat. She used Jupiter's body to block the projectiles that were being fired at her, each hitting Jupiter and filling her body with pain.

As blood slowly dripped down Jupiter and onto the floor below, Azure and Jade realised what happened as the Deity tossed Jupiter aside like a used rag.

"Juppy!" Blue Marin shouted as she rushed to her side while Red's eyes blazed with anger at the Deity of Sin.

"Ya frickin' bastard!" Red Shouted, lifting her staff into the sky, a blue glow enveloping it before she aimed it at the Deity of Sin, "**Eis-Kafig!**" She shouted as she unleashed the spell, a giant cube of ice forming above the Deity and crashing down on her.

The Deity of Sin simply raised her weapon, the ice cube breaking into thousands of small shards. With her other hand she collected the shards that fell around her, dark energy surrounding each shard. Without a moment of hesitation, the Deity gestured at Red Marin and the shards flew at her.

Red Marin attempted to block the shards with her staff, but it proved futile as one shard managed to hit her arm, leaving her defenceless against the ones that followed. The impact sent Marin flying towards a rock, her body embedding inside it.

"Marin!" Jade shouted, running towards the injured Lowee CPU while Azure held the Deity of Sin at bay with her bullets.

Azure quickly reloaded her gun as the Deity slowly approached her, spinning her spear. Azure shot at her, only for the bullets to be blocked by dark energy from the Deity's hand. She kept trying, only for the result to never change.

"Take this, **Laser Bullet!**" She shouted, aiming her guns and focusing some of her energy into creating the small energy field. Once the blue circle appeared in front of her guns, she pulled the trigger and multiple coloured lasers shot out of the gun and towards the Deity of Sin.

The Deity blocked most of the laser bullets with her dark energy, and others with her spear and yet a small amount of them managed to hit their target, stopping the Deity of Sin for a short amount of time, "You're nothing!" The Deity roared, rushing at Azure with her spear ready.

Azure shot and shot, but the Deity never slowed down. She crossed her arms when the Deity got close, she attempted to dodge but she was too slow and was sent flying by the Deity of Sin. Her body rolling across the red rocks.

The Deity cackled, only to be interrupted by a green energy arrow. She turned in the direction of it, Jade aiming yet another arrow at her, eyes filled with bloodlust. The Leanbox CPU stood right by Jupiter's recovering body.

Marin's magic flowing into Jade, "**Ceylon Barrage!**" Jade shouted, unleashing an absurd amount of arrows - each glowing with different elemental magic.

The Deity approached, her spear's blade moving through the air and slashing the arrows in half. The ones that managed to hit exploded into energy, yet they barely affected her approach.

With the Deity of Sin almost upon her, Jade nocked another arrow as she backflipped out of the Deity's range, "**Dragon's Well!**" She shouted as she released the arrow. Twin spiral of green energy in the shape of long dragons circled the arrow, both joining together once they hit their target - the Deity of Sin. An explosion engulfed her as they connected.

Jade waited. The cloud covered the Deity of Sin.

She continued to wait, a hand warrily on her arrow as she expected the Deity of Sin to emerge from the clouds, yet she never did. The clouds still covering that area.

She fell to one knee. Her energy slowly drained with a look of confusion. Her confusion soon turned to fear as realisation dawned on her.

As the dust cloud settled, Jade's fear materialised. In the Deity of Sin's grasp was Marin, being held high by the fiend. With one quick motion, Marin was sent flying towards her other half. A cry of pain as both halves returned to being one.

"You…!" Jade attempted to fire her arrow, but it was futile for she was exhausted. The arrow flew past the Deity's head, who laughed sinisterly in response.

The Deity of Sin slowly rised up into the sky, spinning her blade as an orb of dark energy started to form. Dark energy slowly flowing from the ground and into the orb, growing bigger and bigger with every passing second… and yet, all the CPUs and Nepgear could do was watch, "This ends here!" The Deity of Sin shouted.

The Deity motioned with her spear towards the ground, the orb of energy following her command.

The combatants slowly braced for their end. Each of their minds wandering off to those close to them...

But the end never came.

Multiple orbs of blue energy crashed into the dark orb, forcing it to explode in the air and causing no harm.

"Who dares?!" The Deity roared as she scanned her surroundings.

"We never see the end of you, do we Arfoire?" A familiar voice muttered with disappointment.

"Give it a rest, Neptune."

Slowly, the Deity's gaze went towards the voices.

The voices of those that should not be alive.

Standing on a red hill were four figures. Each with their weapons drawn.

The CPUs of old had arrived.

"You… You four should not exist." The Deity growled, her voice filled with malice.

"Perhaps. But we can't let our successors fail now can we?" Purple Heart mocked.

"Neptune's right. You won't harm anyone anymore!" White Heart raised her axe in agreement.

"To think we'd have to fight you yet again..." Black Heart sighed.

"To think you'd hurt my little successor sister..." Green Heart remarked, her voice filled with silent anger.

With a silent agreement, the four CPUs charged straight towards the Deity of Sin. The Deity rushed to meet them at the same time. Blades clashed and attacks were thrown around as the Deity fought to keep the CPUs off her.

Meanwhile, below the fight, the Candidates slowly helped everyone to their feet. Rom hurrying around the battlefield, using her healing spells as quickly as she could to recover the injured.

"Uni..." Azure coughed as she was healed, looking at the Lastation Candidate, "I failed."

"You didn't fail, you did really well in fact. Keeping the Deity of Sin occupied for so long..."

"Really? I'm glad..." She smiled a tiny bit, her arm clutching her own stomach as she lied down on the red rocks.

"Rom… Ram..." Marin muttered tearfully, her wounds being the most severe as both form's damage was all transferred to her single body.

"Don't move while Rom heals you dummy!"

"She's… right. Please stay still..." Rom nodded slightly, applying as much energy into her healing as possible.

Slowly but surely, the wounds on Marin's body faded. Satisfied with her work, Rom looked on to Jade and started to float towards her, but was stopped by Marin, "Let… let me heal her please."

"But you should… rest..." Rom muttered, but when she looked at Marin's eyes her feelings changed. She nodded slightly, "Don't overdo it..."

Marin nodded, slowly hurrying towards Jade and resting by her side, some gentle healing being applied as the Leanbox CPU smiled slightly.

"Nepgear..." Jupiter muttered as the Planeptune Candidate slowly helped her to her feet, a green glow surrounding the transformed Nepgear's hand and Jupiter's body.

"You did great, Jupiter. Now… leave the rest to us and our sisters."

"Thank you." She smiled with relief, yet at the very back of her mind she felt extremely disappointed in herself.

"Rest for now." She told her gently before rushing towards her other self.

Being the least injured out of the combatants, Nepgear was scrambling to rebuild her weapon and join the fight before she was stopped by the other her, who gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey Big Me."

"Small me..." Nepgear's voice was filled with pain and disappointment. She had failed yet again. Thoughts of being unable to beat the Deity of Sin swirled around in her mind, and her other self could see it in her eyes. They were quivering.

"You did great, don't punish yourself for it."

"But I wasn't strong enough to-"

"And it doesn't matter, because we're all here right? Just rest now, and we'll handle it." She said reassuringly and with confidence in her voice.

"But-"

"Big Me. Here" She cut her off, handing the older Nepgear a familiar small object - a share crystal, "When I tell you to, I want you to use this to finish the fight."

"But this is a share crystal how can it...?" She stuttered, looking at the blue crystal in disbelief.

"The Deity of Sin can't be destroyed right now, but we can seal her away permanently."

Slowly, realisation dawned on Nepgear's face. She nodded, "I understand. I'll… I'll do it."

"Good. I'll give you the signal."

Older Nepgear nodded, holding the crystal as if her life depended on it while the candidate slowly floated off to join the other candidates. They nodded in agreement, "Nepgear and I will go in first. Rom, Ram cover us!"

With no delay, Nepgear rushed towards the Deity of Sin just as her sister slashed her away, "Take this!" She shouted, slashing the Deity repeatedly as she weaved under her slashes before turning around and firing a few shots towards her.

Before the Deity could recover, Uni shot multiple bullets at her each causing her to stagger slightly, "Now!" She shouted.

"On it!" Ram replied, raising her staff alongside Rom's before unleashing countless chunks of ice to embed themselves into the Deity of Sin.

"Nepgear! Finish it!" Uni shouted, closely followed by Nepgear flying up into the sky and aiming her blade. A laser of pure energy breaking every chunk of ice in the Deity of Sin and exploding brilliantly.

Yet, the Deity still stood. Injured, but alive, "Pathetic." She murmured as she threw an orb of dark energy at each candidate, only for each orb to be blocked by a CPU.

"Oh please. That was just the beginning." Purple Heart replied, each of the CPUs glowing brilliantly, "Noire, Blanc, Vert. We have one shot at this, so let's make it count!" She said as a blue screen appeared before her.

"As if we'd let it go to waste." Black Heart replied, a similar blue screen appearing before her.

"Let's end this." White Heart agreed as yet another screen appeared.

Vert simply nodded.

"NEXT form..." Purple Heart muttered as each CPU released their share crystal and placed it on the blue screen.

The other CPUs finished the sentence for her as they all flicked the screen into the air above, "Activate!"

"What is this?" The Deity roared as the Four CPUs of old were surrounded by a brilliant white light.

From down below, the New CPUs watched in amazement.

"They all..."

"No way."

"Goooo! Miss Blanc!"

"Beat her up, Vert!"

As the glow faded, the Deity of Sin was surrounded by the NEXT forms of the four CPUs.

Almost instantly, NEXT Green started the attack. Green circles appearing behind her as thousands of energy spears formed around the Deity of Sin. The spears all flew at her throwing her around the area before a green pillar of light descended upon her.

Before the Deity could react, NEXT White swung her axe and froze her on the spot as a giant railgun appeared before her, "Take this!" She shouted, engaging the railgun as a giant beam of blue energy joined together with the green energy beam.

With the Deity sent flying by the combined attacks from Lowee and Leanbox, NEXT Black flew to meet her. She flew past her repeatedly, and with each flight a sword slash connecting with the Deity's body, "Behold the power of the NEXT form!" She shouted as four energy blades appeared around her and aided her attack, "Neptune! Finish it!" She said as her blades all swirled around her for the final slash.

"This is for our successors." NEXT Purple muttered under her breath, holding her katana parallel to the ground as purple energy surrounded her and the blade. With one swift move, she vanished from sight and appeared right by the exhausted Deity of Sin. With one quick strike downwards, she sent the Deity crashing into the rocky ground below.

"Big Me!" Nepgear shouted as she held onto the exhausted Vert, "Do it now!"

With great effort, Nepgear rushed past the awestruck CPUs and ran to where the Deity was being sent and she raised the share crystal into the sky.

"I will not…!" The Deity roared as she share crystal glew a brilliant white in her presence. The energy from Neptune's attack surrounding her and aiding the share crystal's effect.

With a loud thundering sound, the Deity of Sin's body and essence was absorbed into the crystal, painting it a deep crimson.

Silence filled the area.

No birds; no blades clashing; no nothing. Absolute silence.

Slowly, cheers went up from the New CPUs, Nepgear sighing with happiness. It was finally over.

The Deity of Sin was no more.

One shout, however, rose above the cheering.

"Move move move moooooove!" Neptune's voice barely audible above the cheering slowly raised in pitch until it was too late.

With a not so satisfying thud, Neptune landed directly on Azure's back. Most likely injuring her.

"Ow ow..." Neptune muttered, "Geez what an uncomfortable landing."

"Uh Neptune..." Jupiter rubbed her head as she blinked in confusion, "You landed on Azure."

"Oh oh ooooh… Sorry sorry." She said, quickly getting up from the poor Lastation CPU and offering her hand.

"Damn you." Azure muttered, taking Neptune's hand and getting up.

As the Candidates descended with the other CPUs, their respective successors went to meet them. With joy and smiles all around, they thanked their predecessor for the help

However, Nepgear remained far from them. Her gaze fixated on the crimson share crystal she now held.

Her mind wandered away from the celebration. Thoughts of her inability to defeat the Deity of Sin plagued her mind, and even worse were the thoughts of hopelessness. She knew she wasn't a CPU anymore, but she kept trying to act like the others. Trying to act like a true predecessor.

Yet she was always far behind them. It was clear in the battle, her weapon held no hope to defeat the Deity of Sin so why did she push herself? Just as the thoughts were about to overwhelm her mind, she heard a voice calling to her.

"Jupiter to Nepgear, do you copy?"

"Oh sorry, sorry." She snapped back to reality, shaking her head, "You were saying?"

"We're going back to the Basilicom to celebrate, you coming?"

"Yeah. Yeah of course."

Jupiter smiled kindly and led her back to the others.

"_Perhaps"_ Nepgear thought, "_It wouldn't be so bad for me to keep away and let them handle themselves."_

* * *

A low mechanical hum filled the darkened basement - if it could even be called a basement.

The place was filled with antiquated technology, reaching as far as it could be seen. Blue machinery acting as walls for the storage facility.

But it wasn't an ordinary storage facility. It wasn't made to store large amounts of data or items. This facility simply stored a single item - a white rectangular item with an orange swirl occupied its single pedestal, blue energy protecting the item and giving off a faint light to the surroundings.

A hooded figure approached the pedestal, some blonde hair barely visible. Her blue eyes shone with amazement as the figure looked around the area, "I'd really love to have a look at all this tech… but I have a promise to keep."

The figure reached to her back, a blunt red sword strapped there. With a swift motion, she slashed at the blue barrier and prevented it from working. With a chuckle, she picked up the item - a game's console she didn't recognise.

"Huh, odd choice but can't complain. Now, how do I get out of here..."


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Console

Jupiter was running all over the place in an attempt to appease the growing crowds. Her cheery expression now gone and replaced with one of frustration and weariness. It felt like for every crowd she managed to appease, another two appeared somewhere else - or that might just be her mind playing tricks on her.

"Hey!" She shouted as she arrived at the next protest, only to be drowned out by the crowd.

"Send her to jail!" shouted one of the protesters, "She should pay for what she did!"

"People!" Jupiter shouted again, only for her shout to be deafened by the rally of anti-Nepgear protesters, each holding signs decrying Nepgear.

"She attacked our cities!"

"She's not a CPU!"

"I can't believe the Basilicom is covering for a criminal!"

"Uuuugh… That's it." Jupiter clenched her fists and ran for a hiding place. She swiftly transformed and went back to the crowd, floating just above them. Her voice being heard from three streets away, "People!"

The crowd turned their gaze upwards towards the voice. Above them, floating gently, was their red haired CPU. Her orange eyes directly set on them. Her red and orange bodysuit clinging tightly to her body. The deafening sounds of protests slowly dying down as they simply looked at Red Heart, her mere presence being able to quell the crowd.

"L-Lady Red Heart..." Some in the crowd stuttered, while others simply kept quiet and shuffled awkwardly.

"This is the fifth crowd just today exclaiming the same nonsense. May I get a reason for this?" She inquired calmly and authoritatively.

"Well uh…" some of the crowd hesitated.

Jupiter sighed, "Just like all the others, no reason for these protests."

"Yes there are!" Someone in the crowd shouted, a young teen, "Nepgear attacked Planeptune didn't she? That website showed plenty of evidence!"

"Website?" Jupiter's disappointment soon turned to curiosity. Her first lead, "What website?"

"The GeneralSummarySite! It has videos and everything."

"Yeah!"

The crowd slowly returned to their rowdy state, the noise rising as they stated the different evidence the site had shown - Nepgear building robots; the felons refering to her as Lady Nepgear; footage of Nepgear fighting Neptune and some complete fabrications that sounded so bizarre that even Jupiter was suprised to hear them.

Once Jupiter decided she had heard enough, she raised her voice, "Everyone!" She shouted above the crowd in an attempt to gather their attention once more, waiting for them to calm before speaking again, "Surely you do not believe the nonsense this website is showing."

"But the video evidence looks real!"

"And I'm telling you, it's not true. Nepgear would never willingly endanger any of you - in fact ever since being rescued she's been working tirelessly for your benefit. The enemy from the past was simply using Nepgear as a front. She never wished to harm any of you."

The crowd started to murmur between themselves, some of the participants looking down at the floor in shame.

"I won't ask that you apologise, just that you help fight against the misinformation being spread by this site." She stated with a reassuring tone.

"Of course Lady Red Heart!" They all exclaimed together, "Thank you!" And without any other comment, the crowd dispersed with new motivation for the task that their CPU had given them.

Jupiter watched as every last one slowly went away and she sighed contently but quickly groaned as she thought of having to appease more crowds. She slowly descended into the ground and transformed back into her human self, "I just can't wait for this to be over..." She muttered to herself as she started to walk to the next protest, "And I should probably look up this... General Summary Site..."

* * *

Jupiter was exhausted. After having to transform multiple times to grab the attention of the protesters as well as doing some quests for the guild on the side, her body finally gave up on the park, where she promptly collapsed on a bench.

Her groans barely audible as she laid face first on the bench, passersby giving her space and some weird looks.

"I don't think I've worked this hard since…" Jupiter thought back, trying hard to recall, "Since I made that bet with Neptune - which I totally won." She said to no one in particular.

Slowly, she pushed herself into a proper sitting position and looked around. The trees gently swaying in the wind, residents walking or doing exercise, and pet owners walking with their pets. In short, it was a peaceful day in Planeptune, which in turn made Jupiter smile.

"At least the park is protest-free." She muttered to herself as she finally stood up, a smile resting on her face as she started to walk through the park, waving at the residents that walked past her.

Fortunately for Jupiter, she managed to walk quite far without encountering any more protests. Just a bit more before she reached the entrance to the Planeptune Tower. However, she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"What the hell?" A voice exclaimed from a nearby alley, followed by loud unrecognisable noises.

Jupiter quickly recomposed herself and ran towards the sounds, her rapier in hand as she jumped into the alley to find...

Absolutely nothing.

It was empty. No soul to be found anywhere. The alley filled with trash bins and abandoned items, the walls spray-painted with graffiti. But no one to be seen.

"Hello?" Jupiter cautiously called out, "Anyone here?" She held her rapier defensively as she walked through the alley. It wasn't long before her feet hit something on the floor, making Jupiter jump in surprise.

She pointed her rapier at the floor, only to look confused. Her rapier vanished, and she knelt down to pick up the rectangular object that laid on the floor - a grey plastic console with an orange swirl.

"What is this doing here?" She wondered, examining the clearly old console with interest. It was one she had never seen before.

Upon closer examination, the console appeared to be in perfect shape, not a scratch or dent anywhere, "And in such perfect condition… I can't imagine someone would just throw this away."

_"Someone… Save me"_

Jupiter stood quickly in surprise and looked around, holding both the console and her resummoned rapier. Just as she confirmed she was alone in the alley, her look of confusion returned.

_"Was I hearing things?_" She wondered.

_"Someone… Please save the Zero Dimension."_

"Definitely not hearing things." She said as she looked around once more, "Hello? Anyone there?" She called out, slowly walking through the alley only to find nothing but trash and discarded items, "That's so weird… I could bet I heard something..."

Jupiter sighed. Deciding it was merely exhaustion from her hard work that day, she called it quits and continued her walk back to the Basilicom.

* * *

"Yes! ... No. No!" Nepgear exclaimed as she watched her newly forged blade return from a glowing aqua colour to a dull grey colour.

She took out the core from the blade and sighed while looking over at the blueprints. Cables; Metals; how to temper the blade… and the most important material - Shares.

Nepgear slumped over her desk, "Why must this be so difficult."

She spun around on her chair, looking at her other projects - teleporters, safety mechanisms, automation technology and small trinkets. She built all of those items to help the people or Planeptune and even more yet…

"No shares… that must be the problem. And I can't synthesise them." With a sigh of defeat, Nepgear put a blanket over her blade project.

She walked out towards the entrance, turned off the light after one last look around and locked the door.

Slowly, she made her way to the roof of the tower and leaned over the railing. Nepgear smiled as she looked over Planeptune.

She slowly analysed every single detail about the city before her - its tall buildings and colourful parks, tourists attractions and amusement parks. And further ahead, faintly seen from the tower, was the purple flower park dedicated to Neptune - The aptly named Neptune Park.

A saddened expression fell upon Nepgear.

It had been quite a while since she had visited her grave, "I should get her some flowers. Maybe a pudding, she'd love that."

While looking over at the park dedicated to her sister, her mind began to wander. Images of Neptune's encouraging expression and her friendly face surfaced.

_"I'll always be there with you, don't forget that."_

"I would never forget, Neptune." Nepgear said under her breath.

With one final look at the city, Nepgear turned around and headed back to her room, ready to retry her project.

* * *

Jupiter sat down on the couch in front of her TV. Various controllers and games littered the floor right in front, with a console in the middle. Red and lilac walls with little decoration surrounding her. A red bed further to the back, with a Neptune and Jupiter doll that one of Neptune's friends - supposedly another Planeptune CPU - had given her.

Next to the bed, there were a few trinkets on her nightstand that Nepgear had given Jupiter for her to practice tinkering with.

As Jupiter simply laid on the couch, she started to analyse the console she had found. It wasn't anything special, but it was also a console that Jupiter had never seen before.

Upon closer inspection, she also found the console was in perfect condition - not a single scratch or any loose parts. The only problem was that it was missing the necessary components to play it, and the cables connected to her own console proved too modern.

Refusing to give up, she grabbed some of the cables near her nightstand and tested them on the console, only for them to give the same result - too modern and incompatible.

Jupiter sighed disappointedly. Perhaps it would be better to give up.

Just as she put the console down next to her own, Histoire came in to the room, a projection of Neptune following her.

"Helloooooo Jupiter!" Neptune cheerfully exclaimed.

"Oh Neptune. Hi." She smiled.

"As you can see, you have a call Jupiter." Histoire said, looking at Neptune.

Jupiter nodded, "Thank you, Histoire." She then turned to Neptune, "So what's this about Neptune?"

"Aww I just wanted to check on my successor is all. Stress ain't getting to ya right? The CPU Shift period is really stressing for some."

"No no, I'm perfectly fine. Just a few protests here and there, nothing much really. Azure on the other hand..."

"Oh ho ho? Share all the sweet deets, Jupiter." Neptune said with a teasing smile.

"Eh? No, I couldn't do that to her." She shook her head repeatedly, dismissing the idea. Her response was met with a groan from Neptune, "In any case, Neptune. How about coming over and helping me with the rumours?" Jupiter shifted a bit from foot to foot, "I'm sure if the people saw Purple He-"

"Nope, no can do Jupiter. Sorry."

"Huh? Why not Neptune?" Jupiter looked slightly shocked, a clear attempt at trying to hide her disappointment.

"Well, that little thing we pulled off when we saved you from the Deity of Sin diiiiiid use up a lot of shares, so Histy is not letting us send more shares through portals for a while. Sorry~."

Jupiter sighed sadly, "But you're the protagonist Neptune, you should be able to do something right?"

"Nope, nuh-huh. My hands are tied. But you know what Jupiter? As much as I wouldn't like to say this to anyone else, I'm sure your turn to be the protagonist is nearby." She leaned close as she spoke, and in a quiet voice. As if she was trying not to let anyone overhear her.

"Huh? Really? But I can't be the protagonist, I'm not nearly as strong or smart as you." She said while looking down at her feet.

"Heh, smart. That's a first, but believe in yourself, dear successor. Us Planeptune CPUs are destined to be protagonists!" She exclaimed proudly, pointing a finger at Jupiter with a smile.

"Right, sure. Thanks Neptune." She scratched the back of her head.

"Heh, no worries. Soooo anything else you want to talk about? Any suspicious or mysterious things going on? I may not be able to go there, but I can give advice."

A light bulb lit up in Jupiter's head, "Oh right! I found this console but I can't plug it in..."

"A console? Does it have an orange swirl on the top?"

"Yeah! That one, you know it?"

Neptune placed her finger on her cheek and looked away, "Nope, can't say I do… But you know what, maybe Nepgear has some cables for it, go ask her."

"Nepgear… right. She should have a lot of cables in her room." She said nodding and smiling, "Thanks Neptune!"

"No worries Jupiter. Take care my little protagonist-in-the-making." She said with a teasing smile as the holograph turned off.

"Console was it?" Histoire asked as she looked at the excited orange haired CPU, "I do hope you don't spend all your time playing instead of mitigating these rumours."

"I've done plenty already Histyyyy… Just this afternoon, alright? I promise to work really hard." Jupiter begged.

Histoire sighed, "Just this once, Jupiter." And with that, Histoire floated away.

Jupiter smiled happily, and went to pick up the console. She looked it over one last time before running over to Nepgear's room.

* * *

Nepgear's room was not that far away from Jupiter's. Ever since coming back, she had insisted that Jupiter could keep the room she used to share with Neptune while she would make her old lab her new room - thought in a way, it was still her lab, she just spent way more time in there to justify a bed.

"Nepgear, you busy?" Jupiter asked as she peeked in to Nepgear's room.

"Huh? Jupiter?" Nepgear scrambled around her room, and erratically threw a blanket over a project she was working on before falling to the floor with a thud, "Ow." She groaned.

Jupiter hurried to Nepgear's side - after avoiding the tools and materials scattered about in the floor - and helped her up. She checked her for injures as Nepgear rubbed her head.

"Goodness… sorry about that Jupiter."

"It's okay, Nepgear. Sorry for startling you." She replied with a smile, content at Nepgear coming out unharmed.

"S-so what did you need me for? Not public relations I hope. You know how aggressive they've been recently."

"Oh no no, I can deal with that myself, don't worry." Jupiter dismissed, waving her hand, "I wanted to ask you if there were any cables here that would work with this console?"

"Oh? That console looks quite old, did you get it from a vintage sale?" Nepgear said as she looked over the console.

"No, I found it lying around on the floor in an alley. I dunno where it came from." Jupiter said as she handed the console over to Nepgear for her to examine thoroughly.

Nepgear nodded, moving the console around to see the cable ports better until there was a sudden noise.

_Click._

Nepgear stopped and looked at Jupiter, "Did you press anything?"

"No I haven-"

Before Jupiter could even finish her sentence, an orange portal flickered to life above the console. Nepgear dropped it and stepped back, the portal staying right above the console, "What the goodness?"

Jupiter looked at the portal confused and astonished, a slight pull on her dress coming from the portal that slowly became stronger and stronger, "N-Nepgear can you do whatever you did and close that?"

"I don't know what I did!" Nepgear shouted over the slight flickering sound of the portal, her dress and hair flowing in the direction of the portal. Some of her tools and a prototype MPBL were sucked into the portal, "No!" Nepgear reached out for her items, only to be sucked in as well. She screamed in shock as she was absorbed into the portal.

"Nepgear!" Jupiter shouted as she jumped after her in an attempt to save her, only to be swallowed into the portal as well.

As soon as Jupiter went into the portal, it closed itself. The pull faded and the tools that were being absorbed fell into the floor. The console silent on the floor.

Nepgear and Jupiter were gone.

* * *

A red haired girl was running on a wasteland. Purple sky along with blue rifts spreading across it were the only light in the destroyed world.

"Hurry, I'm waiting for you at the closest base." A male voice said from the device on the girl's wrist.

"I'm comin', don't worry." The red haired girl replied after jumping over some debris, "Almost there, three or four minutes give or take."

"Of course. I shall be waiting. Stay safe, Uzume."

"You too, Umio."


	3. Chapter 2: The Ruined Dimension

"...ter!"

Jupiter groaned. Was she hearing someone calling her? She didn't know. Her head hurt more than it ever had, even more than when she tried handling that power against Magic all those years ago.

"Jupiter! Get up!" The voice called out again. She heard it this time and groaned in response, slowly opening her eyes and looking at Nepgear's face.

Her senior was standing right above her, hands on her shoulders and gripping her tightly. Her lilac hair falling around her head and lightly tickling Jupiter's face.

"Thank goodness..." Nepgear sighed in relief as she slowly moved out of Jupiter's view and stood up, her look of fear slowly fading away.

However, Jupiter's expression slowly changed. The more she stared at the sky the more wrong it looked like. The sky's colour was completely wrong - it wasn't blue, but purple instead. Instead of clouds, neon green and blue lines spread all over it like if someone had cracked a glass. It didn't just feel wrong, it looked completely and utterly wrong.

"What the…?" Jupiter muttered as her gaze remained fixed on the sky, not even taking on her surroundings and noticing the wrongness of it as well, "Nepgear where…?" She started to say.

"I don't know, Jupiter. I woke up not that long ago." Nepgear stated as she looked around the destroyed city street. Chunks of building missing from the the building surrounding them; streets filled with cracks; walkways collapsed on the floor and turning in odd directions. But most dangerous of all were the monsters.

Even from a distance Nepgear could see and hear them. Their roars were faint, yet distinct enough that she could recognise them.

Jupiter slowly stood up and looked around at the destroyed city, "This is so odd."

Nepgear nodded in agreement, "We should get going before something finds us."

Jupiter nodded as she turned in Nepgear's direction. It was then that she realised that Nepgear's pockets were unnaturally stuffed and that she had her prototype weapon on her back.

"Nepgear, you need some help?" She asked curiously while staring at her pockets with worry.

"Oh they're just the tools that were scattered about. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"They'll drag you down, Nepgear." Jupiter said, her finger on her cheek, "Finding a place to keep them other than your pockets would be a good idea. But for now, let me help you."

"I… okay, thank you Jupiter." She said as she took a few of her tools from her pockets.

Jupiter grabbed the tools and stored them in her pockets. Both Nepgear's and Jupiter's pockets looking just as strange with the tool sticking out at odd angles.

Jupiter looked around in an attempt to ignore the odd feeling of the tools in her pockets. She examined the ruined city around her and then turned to Nepgear, "Where do you think we should go?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm not liking how many monsters there are here." She replied as she looked at the turtle monsters roaming about not much further.

"If there are this many in the city… then perhaps there are less outside of it!" Jupiter thought out loud, "Nepgear, let's get out of here. Maybe there's someone that knows what happened."

Nepgear nodded in agreement, "Let's be careful though."

"I'm always careful Nepgear." Jupiter replied with a smile. She then pointed in a direction away from the monsters and through some debris, "Let's try that way."

Without a second thought, both started walking in the chosen direction.

Their journey was silent and almost perfect, until they reached the edge of the city. It was then that a monster spotted them.

The monster's blood curling roar made Jupiter stop. It was enough for it to manage to catch up with them.

"Jupiter!" Nepgear shouted, pushing Jupiter out of the way and blocking the monster's claw swipe with her prototype weapon.

"S-sorry Nepgear." She managed to spit out as she summoned her rapier.

"No apologies! Transform now!" She shouted, slashing with her weapon at the beast's ugly black chest. The beast attacked again, swinging its huge arms at her, only to be blocked again.

"On it!" Jupiter replied, slowly summoning forth the shares she had to transform!

Or that's what she would've liked to have happened, instead she stood there deep on focus as nothing happened.

"Jupiter!" Nepgear shouted as she ducked under the monster, stabbing her blade into the beast's pulsating red underside.

"It's not working! I can't transform." She shouted back, trying one last time to no avail.

"Then just fight as you are." Nepgear shouted as she swung her blade to one the beast's spikes protruding from its underside, severing it clean off.

The beast roared and turned to Nepgear, allowing Jupiter to jump on its back and stab her rapier into it. The beast roared and attempted to shake Jupiter off, only for her to jump away from it and move her rapier in a semicircle motion above her, "**Sword Beam!**" She shouted as energy copies of her rapier appeared behind her rapier's motion before flying towards the beast.

At the same time, Nepgear pulled a handle in her prototype's base and aimed it at the beast. White light surrounded the weapon's blaster, "**Mode One: Energy Blast!**" Nepgear said as the blade unleashed a blast of white energy directly into the beast, both attacks making impact against the beast simultaneously. Its roars fading as the monster collapsed on the ground.

The monster laid on the floor for a few seconds before turning into a faint purple mist. Nepgear slowly caught her breath and looked at Jupiter, who had landed not that far ahead. She walked to her and smiled.

"What an odd monster… I've never seen one like that." Jupiter said, rubbing the back of her head as her rapier vanished.

"It's… odd. Perhaps it's native to this ruined place?" Nepgear mused, her hand on her chin, "We're certainly not in Gamindustri anymore."

"If not there, where then? I remember the console and the portal..." Jupiter said, recalling as to how they managed to end up in a wasteland like this one.

"It doesn't look like the Graveyard, there's buildings everywhere. This must've been a city, but if so where are the citizens?"

"You don't think they..." Jupiter started but left the question hanging. It was too morbid to think about.

"No. Goodness no, I'm sure there must be someone around."

Jupiter nodded and looked outside the city. Barely in her sight were mountains, and a forest. Some hills and dirt. Dirt as far as she could see, nothing in sight until she saw it. Just barely visible but still there, a small - or what appeared to be small - collection of purple buildings.

"Nepgear, I see some buildings. We should try going there." She said, pointing at the buildings in the distance.

"You think there might be people there?" She asked, looking in the direction she was pointing.

"I don't know but it doesn't look quite as ruined as this place." She noted.

"You're right. We have nowhere else to look, so let's go."

"Yep yep." Jupiter smiled as she started to walk through the wasteland.

* * *

It took them a few hours to get to the buildings. They weren't as tall as they would look like from afar and there weren't that many but the place was in a better state than those back in the city.

Nepgear and Jupiter admired the buildings. They were old and abandoned clearly, but a purple hue was still present in them. Some lines ran across the buildings that looked like they might've been lights long ago, wires hanging out of broken lines.

They looked around the buildings, they were all closed except for one small two storey building near the edge of the buildings. Without much hesitation, the two girls went inside.

The building didn't appear to get much use. The walls were cracked, lights missing with only the wires hanging out, huge chunks of wall broken down and looking like doors into other rooms.

"There's no one here." Jupiter said, "But there must've been survivors right? They couldn't have all vanished."

"I don't know Jupiter. This place is clearly abandoned and…" Nepgear started before quickly falling silent. Jupiter tried to ask what was wrong but Nepgear shushed her and took her to the room to the side and hid behind the wall.

Jupiter's confused look soon faded as she heard footsteps coming their way. She slumped quietly against the wall and listened, Nepgear sitting next to her peeking occasionally from the hole.

"There you are." A male voice said from outside the building. The two girls froze, thinking they had been found… only for a second voice to reply to the first.

"Sorry 'bout that, got caught up with something." The second voice said. It was a female voice.

"You're always getting caught up in things. Next I know you'll be neck-deep fighting monsters." The deeper, but quite gentle male voice addressed the first.

"Y'know how it is." The female voice retorted, "Can't hold myself from a good scrap with them."

"You never change do you?" The male laughed, "In any case, I've received reports from our friends. They're trapped inside the city after finding some more for your reserves."

"Friends…?" Nepgear muttered quietly while listening. She peeked through the hole again, yet not seeing much more than some red hair near the entrance, and the back of someone's white shirt.

"We have to go help 'em." The female voice said.

"We do, but your mission is different. I'll evacuate them while I need you to handle the monsters." The male voice instructed.

"Heh, that's always my job. Ya don't even have to tell me." The female voice said with enthusiasm.

"I'll be going then. Make any preparations you need."

"Wait. I'm going with ya."

"Uzume. I'm sure your supplies are running low. I'll be careful while you're not there, but you need to prepare before heading out." The male voice said sternly.

"You worry too much." The one called Uzume said, "I'll b-"

"No. We're not having a repeat of what happened last time."

"Agh fine, there's no use arguing with you." Uzume sighed in defeat.

"I'll be fine, Uzume. Just give me a call when you're there." The voice said before falling silent. Oddly, there were no footsteps but Nepgear was sure the second speaker had left.

"Damn, gotta hurry then." The girl - Uzume - said, "Where did I leave them again?"

The footsteps grew closer, and as they did, Jupiter's foot suddenly slid causing an awful screeching noise through the building.

The footsteps stopped.

Nepgear looked at Jupiter with judging eyes, but all the CPU could do was mouth "sorry" in response.

Their heart beats hammering against their chests as the silence continued.

Slowly, very slowly, the girl began to speak, "Come on out, I know you're there."

Nepgear looked at Jupiter and they both nodded in agreement. They raised their hands in the air and came out of their hiding place, much to the red hair's surprise.

"Humans?" The blood-red haired girl said in surprise. Nepgear and Jupiter taking some time to look at the girl. She was wearing a white shirt buttoned only at the top, and had an orange and white tie. She wore a pleated grey shorts held together only by suspenders. The girl also had fingerless gloves over black and orange sleeves with her left having a longer pure black sleeve as well as a strange device that Nepgear took some visible interest to. On her legs were some leg warmers, with multiple different buttons, which covered part of her black and orange shoes.

"Uh yeah! I'm Jupiter and this here is Nep-" Jupiter quickly chimed in, but had to stop to avoid a punch from the red hair. Nepgear dodging opposite of Jupiter.

"Ya don't fool me with those appearances." The red hair stated as she took a fighting stance

"Wait we're not here to fight you!" Jupiter shouted.

"Ah huh, and I'm supposed to believe ya?" The red haired replied, charging again as a megaphone materialised in her hand as she slashed with it as If it was a weapon.

The attack forced Jupiter to summon her rapier to block the attack. As she held the megaphone up with her rapier, the red hair attempted to punch her from underneath, forcing Jupiter to drop her guard and roll to the side. The two combatants fixed their gazes on each other before attempting to go at it again, only for Nepgear to get in between the two.

"Stooooop!" She shouted, her arms stretched to either side to prevent the two from fighting any longer, "Goodness..."

The girl eyed her warily, her stance not changing from a defensive one.

"Jupiter I thought you knew better than that."

"But she started-"

"As your senior, I'm telling you to stop now. It doesn't matter who started it." Nepgear sighed and looked slightly disappointed. A small doubt appearing in her head but she quickly dismissed it.

"Okay sorry Nepgear." Jupiter said, scratching her head and looking slightly down.

Nepgear then turned to the red haired girl, "and.. We don't want to fight you. So please let's not fight."

"Am I supposed to believe you? Suddenly appearing in this place hiding away and eavesdropping."

"We were only trying to find refuge from the monsters. We… found ourselves here and we don't know how or why."

The girl continued to watch them carefully, slowly making her megaphone vanish and her stance turning more friendly, "Alright. I'll give you a chance, since ya don't seem dangerous anyway."

"Thank you." Nepgear said with a smile.

"Name's Uzume Tennouboushi. And you two?" Uzume said casually, closing her left hand as if she was about to do a pose alongside her introduction.

"I'm Nepgear." Nepgear said with a smile and a nod, "Glad to meet you, Uzume"

"And I'm Jupiter. Pleased to meet you." She chimed in, walking next to Nepgear once she stopped looking down.

"Jupiter and Nepgear… tch your names are a chore. You'll be Jupsy." Uzume points at Jupiter, who looked surprised and slightly confused, "and you'll be Nepsy." She said while pointing at Nepgear.

"Goodness no." Nepgear said almost in an instant.

"Huh? Is there a problem?" Uzume asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah. The Nep prefix was always my sister's thing… but she's no longer here." She said sadly while trying to keep her grief inside.

"Oh sorry. Then how about..." Uzume scratched the back of her head thinking, "Gearsy? That better for you?" Uzume asked.

"Yes, much better. Thank you, Uzume." Nepgear said with a small smile, yet Jupiter could tell she was holding back her emotions.

"Anyway…" Jupiter said, clearing her throat slightly, "What about your friend?"

"Oh crap, Umio." Uzume silently cursed herself and hurried around the base. She grabbed a small pouch hidden underneath some floor tiles and hurried to the exit, "Feel free to stay here, I have a friend to help." And with that, Uzume left running.

Nepgear looked at Jupiter, who answered before the question was even made with a nod. After they both removed the tools from their pockes, they ran outside in an attempt to catch up to Uzume.


	4. Chapter 3: The Cause of Ruin

Uzume was much further ahead than the two Planeptune girls, her outline visible against the barren plains in front of them. Without much choice, Nepgear and Jupiter continued to run and speed up in an attempt to catch the red haired girl.

"Hya!" Uzume shouted, jumping up and kicking the head of a giant turtle monster that stood in her way. The monster roared and fell backwards.

As Jupiter arrived to the area, she jumped over Uzume just as she landed and stabbed the monster in its underside, letting out a weak growl before fading into a faint purple mist.

"Nice one." Uzume said, "But we're still not there yet." She continued, pointing at the town entrance not too far from where they were.

"Let's keep going then." Nepgear said, her prototype weapon in her hands.

Jupiter nodded as she stood, her rapier remaining in her hand. With a chuckle, Uzume continued to lead them towards the town. Monsters fell whenever they decided to get close between a combination of stabs, slashes, kicks and shouts.

As they ran through the town, Nepgear couldn't help but think about how eerily familiar the town looked. The architecture of the buildings; the light patterns and the signs…

She snapped out of her thoughts as Uzume shouted, "To the left!" just as she kicked yet another monster in the head, while at the same time gesturing to the street to the left. Nepgear obliged, running down the left street while Jupiter helped in finishing the monster.

It didn't take long until Nepgear found out what their objective was. At the very end of the street, countless robots were marching on the street below. Black and grey metal contrasting with the red lights around their bulky arms. A single red circle in the middle of their cylindrical body acting as an eye.

"There's so many..." Nepgear muttered under her breath.

With small movement, Nepgear positioned herself above one of the robots. She gripped her weapon tightly and jumped off, slicing the robot in half on her way down. The screeching and sparking of the robot alerted those nearby, which turned in her direction.

Without pause, Nepgear rolled on the ground and pulled her weapon's trigger, shooting several of the robots before having to move out of the way as the robots returned fire.

"Hi-ya!" Nepgear shouted, slashing at the nearest robot's legs before rolling out of the way.

"Take this!" Shouted Uzume, jumping out of the street above and kicking a nearby robot. She jumped back up using the robot for a boost, flipping in midair and shouting into her megaphone. Blasts of sound struck the nearby robots, stopping them in their tracks.

"Uzume!" Shouted Jupiter, jumping and thrusting her rapier towards a robot that was waiting to hit the red haired girl.

"Thanks, Jupsy." Uzume replied, smirking and facing towards the robot horde.

Jupiter smiled. She brandished her rapier and ran at the mechanical enemies, stabbing at their legs whenever one came close. Her sword weaved through the air, an afterimage following soon after, "**Sword Beam!**" She shouted, each of the afterimages glowing slightly before flying into the sky. Jupiter sighed.

"You'll get it eventually, Jupiter! Don't-" Nepgear shouted while fighting, rolling under a swipe from one before continuing, "Don't let it discourage you!"

"Right… Let's do it properly this time, **Sword Beam!**" She shouted once again, simply doing an arc above her head with afterimages following it. She soon pointed her rapier at a group of robots, which the afterimages flew towards.

Each afterimage hit a robot in the centre, disabling them instantly. Jupiter tried to look proud, but before she could, she heard mechanical whirring behind her as a robot sneaked up. She turned around at the last minute as the robot started to swing its hand at her.

Before she could be hit, Uzume jumped towards her and tackled her to the ground, rolling away from the robot, "You okay?" She asked, looking at the robot.

"Yes, thank you Uzume."

"Don't ya worry about it." She replied with a smirk, "I'll handle it!" Uzume shouted, rushing at the robot and slamming her megaphone against the robot, shouting at the top of her lungs, which caused the robot to fall backwards and its lights to turn dim.

Uzume then stood on the robot, looking at her visual radio. She proceeded to tap it a few times before speaking into it as a green line appeared on it, "Umio, status." She said while looking around her, Jupiter and Nepgear taking care of distracting the robots while she spoke.

The smooth male voice replied, "Everything is proceeding smoothly, Uzume." He paused for a while, a few voices heard in the background, "We're roughly seventy percent finished."

"You sure work quickly." Uzume replied with a smile.

"It's all thanks to your efforts, Uzume." The man named Umio replied, "Keeping the monsters occupied and away from us has speed up the evacuation."

"Heh, of course." Uzume smirked, "Call me when you're almost finished."

"Will do, Uzume. Take care." And with that, the communication between the two finished. Uzume smiled, flipping her megaphone in the air and grabbing it as it came back down, "Alright tin-cans, who wants some more!" She shouted, raising her megaphone into the air.

Almost in response, multiple of the robots that were focused on Jupiter and Nepgear turned in her direction. With multiple mechanical whirrs, they started advancing towards her.

Both Jupiter and Nepgear turned in her direction with worry at the amount of robots coming towards her, but had to refocus on their enemy as they started pushing against the Planeptune girls.

Uzume, on the other hand, was doing just fine. She jumped from robot to robot, hitting them with her megaphone and kicking others. When the opportunity arose, she shouted into her megaphone and released blasts of sound that pushed the robots back.

With one mighty kick, she leaped off from a robot and landed on the floor. She smiled, but it soon faded away as a robot appeared behind her and punched her straight into a wall. Some debris falling around her.

"Uzume!" Jupiter shouted as she saw Uzume fly through the air. With that small moment of worry, the robot she was fighting managed to land a clean hit and sent her flying as well.

Nepgear looked over with worry, but continued her fight. Knowing Jupiter, she wasn't down just yet but Uzume's condition worried her. She looked at the robot in front of her, with a determined gaze. She slid under its arm swipe and pulled a lever on her prototype weapon, "Take this!" She shouted, blue light gathering at the tip of her weapon before firing a laser beam straight into the robot's glowing red eye.

The robot fell backwards, circuitry sparking.

Nepgear caught her breath and ran towards her friends, "Jupiter! Uzume!" She shouted, sliding under attacks from the remaining robots and approaching where the two were thrown.

"Focus on the robots!" Uzume's voice said, "I'm fine." She said, pulling herself up from the debris around her.

"Yeah." Jupiter's voice agreed, as she also pulled herself up, "We'll be alright."

"Understood." Nepgear said, turning around and slicing an attacking robot in half with her blade.

Uzume and Jupiter soon rejoined the fight, slicing, stabbing, and shouting at the robots until none stood. Their bodies ached still, even though they managed to defeat them all, some managed to land some hits.

The three girls caught their breath. Scanning their surroundings, they noticed that no more robots stood around. With a smile, Uzume sighed, "That's the last of them."

"Great! Umm..." Jupiter exclaimed then paused thinking for a moment, "Dungeon cleared! Or something..."

Nepgear glanced at Jupiter, strapping her prototype to her back and raising an eyebrow, "Jupiter did you..." Her question remained unfinished as Jupiter looked away, confirming Nepgear's assumption.

"I just thought that was fitting to say." Jupiter admitted guiltily.

Nepgear sighed, "Goodness. Has she been that much of an influence..." Nepgear let the question linger as Jupiter rubbed her neck and looked interested in the giant rift on the sky.

Uzume looked at them both, and raised an eyebrow, "Y'know, I'm surprised at how strong you two are." She said with a small amount of admiration, "You already convinced me you're not its underlings, but how the hell are you this strong underwise? Who really are you two?"

"I'm not really that strong." Jupiter replied coyly, looking back down and to Uzume, "I just have some experience..."

"We're, how could you put it..." Nepgear paused for a second to think, "Lost. If we knew more about here, perhaps we could tell you who we are in more detail..."

"Lost? So that whole thing about finding refuge was not a lie?" Uzume asked.

"Nope, it was the honest truth." Jupiter said with a small smile.

"What an odd-"

Before Uzume could finish her sentence, the ground started to shake beneath them. A mighty rumble surrounded them.

"W-what the goodness?" Nepgear exclaimed.

"What's happening?!" Jupiter shouted, grabbing hold of the nearest broken down street lamp to keep herself steady.

"So, it finally arrived." Uzume muttered.

Up in the sky, a purple ball of light descended from the clouds. The ominous purple glow grew closer and closer until it impacted the middle of the city with a loud crash. Purple flames spread from the impact, and in the middle of the fire was a giant creature.

The humanoid creature slowly started to stand up, its red visor glowing faintly and obstructing part of her pale face. With no sign of emotion, it spread its massive wings and let out massive gusts of wind.

The three girls watched the creature in the distance. Both Jupiter and Nepgear's gaze fixed with worry and confusion.

"W-w-what is that?!" Jupiter stuttered in shock, "T-that's like… a final boss tier enemy! We didn't find a secret boss or anything did we?" She continued.

"I don't know what it is or where it came from, but I know it's the one responsible for turning this city and the rest of the world into this wasteland." Uzume replied, her gaze fixed on the giant creature.

"We can't possibly fight that." Nepgear muttered, looking at Uzume, "Right?"

"No, I've been fighting it for a long time." Uzume replied in a low and determined voice.

"Are you serious, Uzume?" Nepgear replied, looking at her as if she was insane, "It's gigantic! We have to figure out a plan first."

"No can do, we don't have time. I have to take it out here, and now!" Uzume shouted, raising her megaphone into the air.

"I'm not sure if we can win this..." Jupiter muttered, her rapier appearing in her hand, "But w-we have to try!"

"Not you too, Jupiter. It's too reckless to charge in now, remember the Deity of Sin." She argued, looking at the giant from time to time.

Jupiter looked at Nepgear, her expression turning into slight worry. But before she could reply, Uzume intervened, "I appreciate the gesture, but this fight is mine alone."

"But Uzume-!" Jupiter started.

"Think rationally, please." Nepgear exclaimed, "That thing is too gigantic to take on without a plan, or preparation. Let's think it carefully f-"

"Sorry to interject," Uzume said, "but as a CPU it is my duty to deliver justice to the one responsible for ruining this city!"

Nepgear was suddenly taken aback, "Wait… Did you just say you're a CPU?"

"Huh?" Uzume looked at her, for the first time averting her sight from the giant, "I guess I did forget to mention that. But it doesn't matter now, this place will become a battlefield in a few moments. So I suggest you get far, far away from here."

"Please, Uzume. Let's devise a plan first, to take it down." Nepgear argued.

"No can do. As I said, I have to take it down before it can cause any more damage." Uzume stopped, looking along the ground, "Plus, multiple groups of monsters like the robots we just fought will be advancing alongside it."

"Multiple monsters..." Jupiter muttered.

Nepgear looked at the two, analysing Jupiter's expression and then Uzume's. Coming up with a plan, she nodded slightly, "Uzume, I'll help fight but both you and Jupiter suffered some nasty hits in that previous fight." She paused for a few seconds, looking at the giant standing still in the same place as it arrived, "Plus, it doesn't seem like that creature will be moving soon, so we have some time." She then looked at Jupiter.

"So, we should find a place to tend our injuries, right?" Jupiter finished, looking at Uzume.

Uzume thought for some time, looking back and forth between the giant and the two girls. She sighed and shook her head, "You're… not wrong. We can use my base to recover, but then we're taking down that thing… But know one thing, once we do - we fight to win, no matter the cost."

"Of course." Nepgear smiled a bit, "Let's go. The faster you recover, the faster we'll be taking that thing down!" She added, aiming to ease any doubt that Uzume might have about retreating.

"Yeah… Yeah you're right. Let's get going." Uzume said, turning around, "Follow me."

And with that, she took off running back the way they came through. Nepgear looked at Jupiter, who smiled in response, and they started running after Uzume.

As they ran, Uzume tapped her visual radio a few times in a hurry, "Come on come on, work." She muttered, tapping it a few more times until a connection was established, "Umio!"

"Uzume, thank goodness you're safe." Umio replied.

"No way in hell I wouldn't be. How's everything..." Uzume paused to slide under some debris, "How's everything there? Everyone safe?"

"Yes, we are, fortunately. However, the giant halted our evacuation. We won't be able to take everything."

"That doesn't matter! Make sure everyone gets out of there safe, got it?" Uzume said, concern filling in her voice.

"I'll make sure, Uzume. See you soon." Umio said as the connection cut off.

"Yeah… See you, Umio." She muttered and sped up her pace towards her base.


	5. Chapter 4: Spiral Dreams

Jupiter and Nepgear panted and leaned against the old metallic purple walls of the hideout. Meanwhile, Uzume breathed heavily as she looked through the hideout - taking out every drawer, cupboard, secret floorboard - anything she could think of. It wasn't long until she found what she needed and returned to the other two.

"Here, I found it." Uzume said, holding up a bag, "I hope it's enough, we usually run out of these pretty quickly."

"Thank you, Uzume." Jupiter replied with a weak smile, she held her side as her breathing slowly stabilised.

"I take it you two ain't used to this much running." Uzume said, handing over the bag to Jupiter while looking at Nepgear as she regained her breath.

"I… Well, we are used to running a lot but..." Nepgear paused.

"But we don't do it for such long distances." Jupiter finished, "We usually take the dungeons slowly, cause we aren't threatened by a giant monster."

Uzume nodded slowly, "Heh." She smirked slightly as Jupiter started to take out the items from the bag - medicine; antidotes; bandages; gauze and some other healing items, however there weren't many. Jup quickly took a small amount of the medicine and went to another room to apply it like an ointment without being seen.

"Uzume," Nepgear said after looking at the healing items, "Shouldn't you also use the medicine as well?" She asked, with some slight worry.

"It's just some light pain, I'll be fine." Uzume stated, "Jupsy probably needs it more than me."

"You did take a nasty hit back then. Please Uzume." Nepgear said, looking at her and holding the half full jar of medicine to her.

"Fine, I'll use it so ya stop worrying." She said as she grabbed the jar and took a bit of the medicinal paste, "But while I apply it, keep an eye out for that giant will ya?"

"Of course." Nepgear said with a smile, "Leave it to me."

Uzume nodded in response. As Nepgear walked to the entrance to peek, she left to another unoccupied area and slowly rubbed the ointment on her back, "What a hassle... '' She sighed as the slight tingle from the ointment spreading through healing her wound, "But I guess havin' those two around might not be so bad."

Nepgear meanwhile looked out to the ruined world outside. Her gaze fixed on the purple giant in the distance, standing tall among the countless buildings. It wasn't moving yet, luckily, but the massive size of the creature had Nepgear slightly shaking. She held herself against the building's entrance, slowly steading herself.

"That thing is massive..." She muttered under her breath, "I don't think we have ever fought something so big. Do we even..." She stopped herself. As her doubt started to grow, she could swear the giant looked in her direction. Its massive red visor gleaming ominously.

With a beat of its purple metallic wings, a powerful gust of wind blew through the city reaching even their hideout as a light breeze.

"What did it…?" Nepgear questioned as she watched the giant, slowly analysing it closer.

The purple theme. The way it reacted to her own doubt. And even the giant power symbol on its chest and head.

"There's no way… but could it possibly..." Nepgear began to think. The giant remained immobile, yet it no longer was looking at her. The giant's gaze returned to looking ahead, at nothing in particular. Nepgear shook her head, "I must've imagined it..."

When her thoughts slowly went away, she heard rustling from behind her. With a cheery voice, Jupiter spoke up, "Aaaaaall better~!" She exclaimed, "My back and arms feel better than ever."

"Someone's happy." Nepgear said with a small smile, waving at Jupiter.

"Of course! Whatever that was, it did wonders. I feel like I just drank five Nepbulls EXs!" She said with a light jump as she spoke.

Nepgear raised an eyebrow, "That can't be healthy."

"I'm as healthy as a fiddle, Nepgear. Don't you worry." Jupiter smiled.

"I'm better too." Uzume said as she joined them, "Ready to beat that giant into a pulp!" She threw a few punches at the air, and a kick for good measure. She smirked, "No movement by the giant, Gearsy?"

"None. It has remained in the same spot for now."

"Great." Uzume stated, "You two ready to go?"

"Yes. But we should be careful." Nepgear said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Jupiter said, "Let's show that giant who's the real final boss!"

"That's the spirit." Uzume smiled, "Let's get going."

Both Nepgear and Jupiter nodded. The trio took off towards the city.

And towards the purple giant.

* * *

The trio ran wordlessly. Every single monster that stood in their way falling behind them as they effortlessly tag teamed them. A flurry of punches, swords, and lasers cutting through them as before they dissolved into purple mist.

As the latest turtle monster fell, Nepgear ran alongside Uzume, "Hey Uzume. You said you were a CPU right?"

"Yeah, guess I did mention that didn't I?" Uzume said with a small smile, "I'm the CPU of this sorry place. Only one around too."

"The only one?" Nepgear asked curiously, "Are there not others?"

"Only one." Uzume affirmed, "The others were all killed by that giant. Or so I believe."

"You believe so?" Nepgear asked.

"Yeah I'm not sure if..." Uzume stopped and held her megaphone while raising her other hand for Jupiter, who was right behind them.

"What's the matter, Uzume?" Jupiter asked, stopping right behind the two.

"He's here." Uzume declared ominously.

"Who's..." Nepgear started, only to be interrupted by a low growl coming from the side.

The growl slowly turned into a roar as a brown beast jumped at them, only for Uzume to intercept it with a punch. The brown beast moved out of the way and stood in front of the trio, blocking their way.

The four legged beast stood roughly as tall as Nepgear, it's vicious yellow eyes looking straight at her. Long sharp claws on its legs alongside a tough brown hide covering its light brown underside. The beast's long tail is covered completely by the brown hide, moving back and forth in the air.

"What is this thing?" Jupiter muttered, drawing her rapier.

"Ha. You bastard, of course you'd be here." Uzume exclaimed, smirking slightly at the brown beast.

"You know this creature, Uzume?" Nepgear asked, her prototype drawn and ready.

"Know it? Course I do." Uzume said, "Any time I've tried to challenge that giant, this mutt here loves to get in my way. I can't count how many times we've fought each other." With a chuckle, she pointed at the beast, "You could practically consider us a pair of rotten best friends."

The creature growled and bent downwards, ready for a fight.

"Hey you mutt!" Uzume exclaimed suddenly, moving her hand dramatically and revealing a small blue crystal on it, "This ends today! Right here, right _now!_" She exclaimed.

"That's..." Jupiter muttered, looking at the familiar blue crystal in Uzume's hand.

"A share… crystal..." Nepgear continued in amazement.

"Today, our fight will end differently. Because I've brought some friends with me that would love to see our end." She said with a small amount of glee, "So we'll take you out alongside that stupid giant." She said, holding her crystal up into the sky, "Share crystal! Transform!"

With her last words, the pillar of light enveloped Uzume.

"She's transforming." Jupiter muttered with barely hidden excitement.

"She really is a CPU..." Nepgear muttered, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

The light slowly faded away to reveal an orange haired girl with a white bodysuit with orange accents. A semi-transparent blue circle on her chest, alongside an odd hat on her head. Her orange hair curled on her sides before becoming two long locks of hair. Her blue eyes twinkled with kindness. Her legs were exposed, only finishing with two somewhat bulky and high boots. She held her new megaphone in her hand, striking a pose as she appeared, "Transformation complete~!" She exclaimed in a cutesy voice.

Both Nepgear and Jupiter paused for a moment, looking at the new orange haired girl.

Uzume pouted as she saw their shocked expressions, "Aww, so rude of you girls just staring like that! Don't you recognise who I am? It's Uzume! Uz~u~me!" She said in her higher pitched, cute voice, "So stop just looking at me and let's do our best, you two!"

"R-right." Nepgear muttered, shaking herself out of her shock with a light slap on her own cheek, "Let's do this."

"Yeah..." Jupiter replied, taking another glance at the transformed Uzume, "Her personality is completely different..." She muttered as she gripped her rapier.

The beast roared and pounced at Nepgear. With almost no pause, Nepgear rolled to the side and slashed with her weapon. The beast let out a pained roar as it turned its bloodthirsty eyes on her.

"Take this~!" Uzume exclaimed cheerfully, shouting into her megaphone from the side of the beast, who roared back in response, "Don't let up!"

"Hiya!" Jupiter shouted, jumping up from behind Uzume - who moved to the side to allow Jupiter's attack - and thrusting her rapier at the creature.

The creature stood on its hind legs as Jupiter thrusted, causing her to miss the creature and fall right in front of it.

The beast descended on Jupiter with a growl, slashing downwards full force… only to be stopped by Nepgear's prototype blade, "Not happening!" She said, struggling to hold the attack.

"You won't hurt my friends!" Uzume exclaimed as she moved around Nepgear and delivered a powerful punch at the beast's underside.

The beast was launched into the air, roaring. Taking the chance for another strike, Nepgear grabbed the handle on her weapon's side, "Jupiter, assist me!" She said while aiming the gun up at the beast.

"On it!" Jupiter exclaimed, moving her rapier in a semi-circle as it created afterimages.

Nepgear's weapon slowly glowed blue as the attack charged up. Then suddenly both girls shouted at the same time.

"**Sword Beam!**"

"**Mode One: Energy Blast!**"

Nepgear's blade fired a powerful beam of blue light towards the beast while Jupiter's afterimage rapiers swirled around it. Both collided into the beast's underside, roaring in pain and keeping it in the sky for just long enough for Uzume to fly up towards the beast.

She shouted into her megaphone, sonic blast joining the assault. With a cheery smile, Uzume flipped in the air as the attack finished, "Nighty night!" She shouted, kicking the beast back down.

The brown creature crashed onto the ground with a large rumble, dust rising into the air. It growled as it stood up and looked at Uzume as she descended, and then to the two girls. Once again, the beast pounced at the two girls, slashing with its claws.

Both Jupiter and Nepgear swung their weapons to block the attack as Uzume attempted to sneak up on the beast's back, but she was struck as it retaliated by striking her with its tail. Uzume crashed into a building with a surprised yelp.

"Uzume!" Jupiter shouted, her worry allowing her grip to fade ever so slightly, which allowed the beast to push down on the two with even more strength, breaking through their defence and striking both with its claws, "Kyaa!" Jupiter screamed as she fell back, her dress slightly ripped.

Nepgear managed to block the strike just in time, but was still pushed back near Jupiter. She looked at her successor and raised her weapon, she attempted to slash at the beast, but was knocked aside by a powerful swipe.

Nepgear slowly stood up, gripping her weapon tightly. She looked to her right as Jupiter struggled to stand as well, and to her left Uzume was brushing the dust off her bodysuit.

"Now you've done it." Uzume exclaimed, pointing her megaphone to the beast.

"This was my favourite dress!" Jupiter complained, three vertical slices going down on her stomach area, exposing some of her skin.

The beast roared at the three and prepared for another pounce. Nepgear gripped her blade and just as the beast jumped up, she raised to meet it with her weapon's blade. She struck its side and sent it down.

Nepgear caught her breath as she landed, both orange-haired girls standing next to her.

"That's… one tough creature." Jupiter complained, covering her exposed stomach with her arm.

Uzume thought for a second, a finger on her cheek. She then proudly spoke up, her index and middle finger in a V shape, "I have an idea~! Stand clear girls."

Nepgear and Jupiter looked at each other and jumped away from Uzume, landing to the right and left side while also staying away from the beast.

The beast looked directly at Uzume. She stared back at the creature. Uzume's leg inched forward slightly and then she broke into a sprint towards it. She jumped with both legs aimed at the monster, orange energy swirling around her feet. She struck her opponent and used the impact to jump into the air, yelling into her megaphone as she spun around in the air. The sound waves bounced off the ground, which sent the beast flying into the air.

"Girls!" Uzume yelled as she pointed at the beast, "Let him have it~!"

"Got it!" Jupiter exclaimed, jumping at the beast while her rapier trailed behind her.

Nepgear copied Jupiter's movements from the other side, the two crossing over the same spot at different times leaving a cross shape. As the two Planeptune girls distanced themselves from the beast, the cross they left behind exploding in front of the beast.

The creature roared and fell sideways into the floor.

The trio watched the beast for a while as it stopped moving. With a cheery expression, Uzume broke the silence, "Awww. I finally won against Doggie!"

"Doggie?" Jupiter muttered under her breath, "That thing isn't a dog..."

"I couldn't have done it without you girls~. Thanks!" Uzume thanked them.

"You don't need to thank us." Nepgear replied with a smile, "Anyway. What is your CPU name, Uzume?"

"It's..." Uzume smiled as she struck a pose, her right fingers making a V shape and holding them close to her face as she winked, "Orange Heart~!"

"That's a nice name." Jupiter replied with a smile, "Your form and speech are so cute as well, Uzume. It's completely different from your usual self. I thought you'd remain the same except… a bit more aggressive."

Uzume tilted her head slightly and turned to Jupier, "Jupsy, how do you know about CPUs…?"

"Oh I almost forgot." Jupiter said, with a small apologetic smile, "I'm a CPU too."

"Really? Don't play with me, Jupsy!" Uzume replied with an incredulous voice, moving away slightly.

"I'm not pulling your arm." She said with a smile, "Believe it or not, I am the CPU in charge of Planeptune, Red Heart." Her smile slowly fades as she places a finger on her cheek, "Though… I can't really show you since I have no shares here..."

Uzume's eyes sparkle slightly and she turns to Nepgear, "So are you a CPU too, Gearsy?"

"Ah no, not anymore." She smiles sadly, her voice carrying a sombre tone, "I stopped being a CPU long ago.."

"Oh so you used to be one?" Uzume asked curiously, "I'm sorry Gearsy. But~!" Uzume suddenly exclaimed, pointing a finger at her, "I'll help you return to being a CPU, you can count on it~!"

Nepgear laughed slightly, "Thank you, Uzume. But I'm not sure if that is possible."

"Anything is possible if you believe hard enough, Gearsy!" Uzume exclaimed but then suddenly she closed her eyes and reverted back into her human form, "Tch, ran out of time."

"Ran out of time?" Nepgear question, "Oh is it because you're using a share crystals to transform? Does that mean you don't have a steady-"

Before Nepgear could finish her question, Doggie slowly stood up with a weak growl and glared at the girls.

"What the goodness? It's still alive?" Nepgear exclaimed, jumping away from the beast and reading her blade.

"You're one resilient bastard, aren't ya?" Uzume exclaimed, pointing her megaphone at it, "Want another beating?!"

Jupiter pointed her rapier, her hand quivering slightly, "Can we even fight it again? I feel at my limit."

"We have to keep fighting till the very end, Jupsy! No way we'll let it-" Before Uzume could finish, Doggie turned around and fled. Sickly purple blood dripped from the beast as it retreated.

"It's… retreating?" Jupiter muttered, lowering her rapier.

"It must be because of the injuries it sustained." Nepgear said, examining the retreating Doggie.

"Let it go." Uzume said, lowering her megaphone, "It's disappointing that we didn't finish it off, but that just means we can focus on that giant!"

"Hold up, Uzume." Jupiter complained, holding her arm, "We can't fight that giant in this state. We're all injured, even you."

"Givin' up already, Jupsy?" Uzume said, tilting her head slightly in her direction, "Come on, now's not the time to hesitate."

"It's not that, Uzume! If we try to fight it with our wounds, we might not make it to see a tomorr-"

Before Jupiter could finish her sentence, a mighty roar approached their direction. Nepgear turned in the direction of the sound and quickly jumped towards the other two, pushing them to the ground.

As the roar neared their location, a purple beam hit a nearby building and made it explode into several chunks of concrete - nothing remaining where it hit.

"The hell?!" Uzume exclaimed as she looked over to the direction from which the laser came.

At the very end, the giant had extended its hand and pointed it in their direction. Its red visor flashing menacingly as more energy gathered around its hand.

"A surprise attack?!" Uzume complained, holding her megaphone as she stood up, "Coward. In any case, ready to- Owch-!" Uzume suddenly fell to her knees and hand.

"Are you okay… Uzume?" Nepgear questioned, standing next to her and checking up on her, "Did some debris hit you?"

"It'll take more than just dome debris to take me down." Uzume said, and her expression then turned serious, "Crap, did they manage to evacuate alright?"

Uzume tapped her visual radio frantically until the familiar green line appeared on it.

"It's me, what's the status? Everyone managed to evacuate?" Uzume asked quickly, panic in her voice.

"We're all fine, Uzume. We just finished." The male voice reassured her, "We're in the next town over."

Uzume breathed a sigh of relief, her expression softening, "Good… We just made it."

"Yes, Uzume. They're all safe, thanks to you." The voice said as the connection cut off.

"That's great." Uzume smirked, "Then I can give it my all." She turned in the direction of Nepgear and Jupiter, "All my friends managed to escape, because of you two. Thank you."

"That's great and all..." Jupiter replied, "But shouldn't we also take the time to escape?"

"Escape?! This is the first time I've gotten a chance to approach the giant in so long, and you want to escape?" Uzume argued.

Without warning, the giant roared.

And a loud sound followed.

"Watch out!" Nepgear shouted, pushing Jupiter down and tackling Uzume to the ground.

Just in time, another laser beam struck nearby. Debris flew in the air and fell around the girls. Jupiter rolled on the floor to avoid a particularly large chunk.

Jupiter looked up, slowly getting up, "Nepgear! Uzume! Are you both okay?!"

"We're fine!" Nepgear shouted, slowly rising to her feet.

"Yeah, all good… Thanks to Gearsy." Uzume said.

"Uzume, you really think it'd be a good idea to fight that thing? We're all getting beat up and we aren't even close to it!" Jupiter questioned.

"Of course I do." Uzume replied instantly.

"We can't afford the risk, Uzume." Nepgear added, "We can't even get close to it and-"

"Will ya shut up?" Uzume suddenly snapped back.

"Huh?" Gearsy said, taken aback by the sudden hostility.

"I don't expect you two to get it, but I haven't gotten a chance like this in so damn long and I can't afford a chance like this to get away, so I will fight." She said, turning away from them and towards the giant, "If you wanna leave, just leave."

"You can't Uzume." Jupiter replied, "You're all beat up, just like us. You won't be able to hold yourself up in a battle."

"No. I don't care what happens to me. I'll fight even if the flesh is falling off my bones - even if I have to go down with it I'll-!"

As Uzume became louder and more pumped to fight the giant, Nepgear gave her a slight smack on her back.

"OW! What the hell're you doing that for?" Uzume exclaimed, turning to face them.

"Stop acting tough, Uzume." Nepgear said with a serious expression, "Trust me, running away is our best chance! Run and live to fight another day - there'll be more chances to fight that giant."

"Nepgear's right, your friends managed to escape - that's enough for now." Jupiter said.

"Even if tha-"

Before Uzume could complain, Nepgear looked at Jupiter, "I think we're done here. Jupiter, come on and give me a hand."

"On it!" Jupiter replied, going up to Nepgear and Uzume and helping her predecessor pick up the red haired girl.

"Woah, Hey! Wait a minute, lemme go, jerks! You can't just pick me up like this!" Uzume complained as Nepgear and Jupiter held her securely and ran away from the city.

"LISTEN TO ME DAMMIT!" Uzume shouted, "Put me dooown!"

The trio slowly faded in the distance, the red-hair complaints heard across the city as she struggled to break free from her well-meaning captors.


End file.
